Training for the Kill
by Tori Briefs
Summary: Slenderman and his proxies have to train on how to torture and train don't they? WARNING: Can get gruesome and have explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story will have mature, gruesome scenes.

October 1st

With his life on the line, Ethan crawled towards the door. His legs no longer responding and only his arms and determination to make him move, the 25-year-old man was desperate to leave. There were loud bangs and screams behind him. He could hear crying and laughter...psychotic laughter. It was almost maddening with how it echoed from room to room. The smell of blood flooded his nose and made the man's stomach turn. "Only a few more feet… 10… maybe less." He thought to himself. As he crawled, his body ached. His body had been through so much. His arms ached but that wasn't going to stop him. "Have to leave. 6 feet… Can't be more than that." His breathing was sporadic but his mind kept on his one goal. Ethan had to get to the next room, had to leave this place. Sounds of doors opening and closing worried him. They might be coming back. "No… no distractions. I'm almost at the door." It felt like forever until he reached the door in front of him. As Ethan sat up, he took a big breath and shook his head. "Bad idea." He groaned in his mind as the room started spinning. "Can't give up." He holds his head with one hand and grabbed the door handle. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ethan twists the handle and opens the door. Light flooded the room that previously only had a few candles to light it. The sight of all of the blood, including the trail of blood that he had made from crawling across the room. It was enough to make him vomit beside him. After emptying his stomach, Ethan crawled out of the bloody room and into the next.

Closing the door, he found himself breathing normally again. His legs no longer feeling numb and unresponsive. His head still feeling like the room was spinning, Ethan groaned. After a few moments of breathing, Ethan found himself in a silent room. Unlike the one behind him, he couldn't hear anything but his breathing. No laughter, no screams, no crying out. This room was completely unlike the last. Instead of blood covering the floor and walls, a red carpet and light grey paint on the walls. A simple chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There were two doors on the opposite wall. Looking down, Ethan saw a small pool of blood on the red carpet at his feet. He looked at his arms and legs to assess his injuries and what he saw made him want to lose his lunch again. He had huge gashes on both of his legs and words carved in his arms. On the back of his left arm was carved his name and on his right, the number 14-58-31. He didn't have time to figure out what it meant and he started to slowly walk towards one of the doors. His feet hurt as bad as his head but with the adrenaline coursing through him, he continued.

"Have to leave. Find a way out." He opened the door and found bones. No blood, No mess. Several piles of bones spread across the large room and each pile had different bones but one thing he was sure of as he looked at the pile of skulls. These bones came from humans. Turning away, he opened the next door. There were the screams again. He could hear men and women screaming in agony, begging for life. He was one of them. How long would it be before they figured out that he wasn't in the room they left him? Ethan looked behind him at the clean room. He could see the bloody footprints he left behind. Blood was still dripping down the gashes in his legs and when he took his hand off the door handle, he saw his bloody hand print. They would find him if he kept leaving this trail.

Windows… He needed to find a window. That would show him a way out. No more doors. Trying to ignore the screams, Ethan looked around the new room. No windows. This room was much like the last and continued with the red carpet and grey walls. His mind struggled to stay on track and as he walked around the new room, he kept looking back at the previous room. Why hadn't he closed that door? Because it wasn't as scary as the room he woke up and crawled through? It was almost as if it comforted him in seeing a clean room that didn't have the sounds of torture. Should he close the door? Would they find him easier if he didn't? Ethan decided not to overthink it and walk thru to the next room.

The screams got louder in the next room. Looking around, he could see blood stains along the wall. The ground got cold and he realized that the carpet had ended and the ground was now grey concrete. He could hear the laughter again, echoing through the rooms. This one somehow different than the one he was used to. More… Happy laughter than psychotic. Not an evil laugh but one sounding pure. Ethan had to find the source.

One room after another, Ethan grew more and more tired. He had to find the pure one. Not caring about the blood in the rooms he passed through. One more room. The laughter was definitely coming from the next room. Why hadn't he seen anyone yet? With all of the agonizing screams he heard and begging for their lives...He had seen no one. He opens the door and sees a young child, sitting on a chair next to a bed. On the bed was a boy with his back to Ethan. The young girl was reading a children's book and the teenage male made the little one laugh at his comments. The girl looks up at Ethan with confusion. "Ben? Why is he awake?" The male looked back at Ethan with these red eyes and black tears. He was dressed in a green hoodie and a matching green hat. "I thought that Jack said that he's make him sleep longer." Now it was Ethan's face that was confused.

"I need help. I'm hurt and need to get out of here." Ethan asks desperately as he tracks blood onto the wooden floor. Looking around, he sees another door that was already open and it showed a kitchen with a breakfast nook. Ben leans over and whispers something before the girl runs past Ethan into the kitchen. Ethan reaches out, "Wait! Am I to follow?" He yells and walks into the kitchen. It felt unreal. This pristine place was a polar opposite of where he came. He slowly walked around the kitchen and breakfast area before seeing a window. The sun was just rising and he could hear birds outside. He ran, as quickly as he could to the window and, without thinking, punched it. More cuts showed on his hand but he didn't care and smiled as the glass shattered. This was it. He would escape. Ethan had found how to leave and he went for it.

AN: HI! A little different than what I'm used to writing but I find that to get better at writing, one should try new things. I'm writing this story to help me get into the mind set of future chapters of one of my other stories. I don't plan on that story to be as dark as this story but there will be some very gruesome scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

October 4th

Where am I? Ethan found himself sitting up, leaning against a wall. His head was pounding and his body ached. Putting his hand to his head, his eyes widened. His palms were all cut up. Looking around, it was dark. Only one small candle across the room and it looked like it was almost gone, having melted most of the wax. His hand went onto his leg and he felt a slightly sticky liquid. Painful to the touch, he feared the worst. Some of it had scabbed over but other parts felt fresh. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Moving anything other than his arms was agonizing. If he had any hope of getting out of this place alive would be to crawl. He laid down on his stomach and hissed at how cold the ground felt under him. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs and the ground was freezing. How long he had, he didn't know but what he did know was that if he stayed, he wouldn't survive long.

How did I get here? He asked himself and struggled to pull himself across the room. No one was in the room with him. Were the voices on the other side of the door? Were they in the room next to his? Something inside of him told him not to yell. It took what felt like hours to get to the door. His legs in agonizing pain. Could he leave like this? Should he wait until he felt in less pain? No. He had to get out of here. There was no way that he could stay. Not beaten up like this.

How could he leave if he couldn't stand? Could he leave without anyone noticing if he had to crawl his way out? "I have to try." His hand touched the handle of the door and slowly turned it. Silence. Nothing but quiet. Ethan couldn't hear the voices anymore. The room had red carpets and grey walls with a chandelier. He smiled when he saw a couch along the wall. Comfort. This room was comforting to see. Nothing of what he felt in the last room was how he felt in the last room. There were two doors along the opposite wall from which he came. Going to the one on the right, Ethan instantly regretted it. He started to hear the screams again. It was another dirty room and it made him take a few steps back. His muscles began to ache and he closed the door. He couldn't leave this room right now. Not with how well his muscles started feeling in here. Slowly walking to the couch, he sat down and assessed his injuries. His legs has been cut up so much he couldn't tell between the different cuts. There were huge gashes and the scabbing on his legs told him that whoever did this to him, took their time. It was sick how someone could cut someone up like this and then go back for seconds... thirds... possibly fourths with how his scabs looked. On his arms he saw numbers. 14-58-31-76. The first three numbers looked old and the 14 was beginning to look more like a scar. The 76 looked fresh and... as if a different person had carved it. Breathing in deeply, the man tried to think about why he was in this place. How did he get here? What was the last thing he could remember?

After several minutes of thought, Ethan shook his head. He couldn't remember anything before waking up in that room. He had to have had a life outside of these walls. Someone had to be looking for him. But... Would they know where to look? Ethan didn't even now where he was, let alone if he was close to any sort of civilization. Was he underground? Above ground? Several stories high? On the plus side, he was feeling much better. his muscles really didn't hurt like they had all of these cuts and gashes. He stood and walked to the right door and opened it. Once again he could hear screams of pain and that laughter... It sounded insane. Hr had to keep going though. There was no way he was just going to sit here anymore. As he put his hand on the door handle, all sound vanished. Twisting the handle made a sweat drop and the door opened outwards instead of towards him. Is... is this an outside door? Was he only three rooms from the outside?

Light flooded the room and Ethan was caught off guard, shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light. "What do you mean we can't stay? Who gave away our position this time?" Ethan heard a teenage male voice say. "Jeff? I thought he was grounded!" When Ethan's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was in a court yard. Two figures stood across the flower pathway. One was a little girl with red hair and the other in a green hoodie. "I never get to have fun anymore." the teen sighed. They were walking away from him and Ethan saw that the girl had some blood on her dress.

"Hey!" He yelled and ran towards the other two. "Are you hurt?" He grunted as he got to his knees in front of the girl.

"Ben... Isn't this the one who Jeff last got to play with?"

Been rolled his eyes and grabbed the arm of Ethan. "76..." Ethan grabbed his arm back as he looked back up at the teen. He was taken back and stumbled backwards. The teen in front of him... his face was unreal. "Wow. Jeff really knew how to guess it." Ben looked at him and smirked. "Looks like it's my turn next."

Ethan yelled out in pain and covered his ears as he heard a loud static fill his ears and darkness filled his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

October 5th

Sally sat on the ground, leaning against the couch. Eyeless Jack, Ben Drowned, and Jeff the Killer sat on the couch. Slender man was pacing in front of them. "Look, I'm going to do this once more so that we don't get spotted but when we change spots this time, you are not to go hunting for the next two days. You four need to come to an agreement." For the past several weeks, there has been arguments on how long they should keep the man they captured. Sally still wanted to play with the man but every time he came out, he wanted to escape. Jeff was all for keeping him alive but just barely. EJ didn't want to patch the man back up and was tired of keeping track of the hours he was out for. Ben wanted the man dead. There wasn't going to be any fun with the man anymore.

"Slender..." Sally said quietly. "I won't get to play with him... Will I?" the little girl was on the brink of crying.

Ben picked her up and sat her on his lap. "It's going to be ok Sally." He smiled. "We could find someone else for you to play with."

"I still think we could keep him. At least until he starved to death." Jeff crosses his arms. He was getting bored and getting to cut the man up and torture him was the only fun he had in a while.

"Jeff, I'm tired of patching him up!" EJ said standing up. It caught the other two teens by surprise. EJ was usually the quiet type and didn't get angry easily. "The next time you go to him, you're going to kill him because he will bleed to death."

Slender put his palm against this forehead. "The next time I see you, you better be getting along." He walked out of the room and Jeff stood up.

"I guess It's time to go kill a man." Jeff walked out of the room and EJ looked at Ben.

"Do you know what's going on with him? He's been moody lately... even for Jeff."

"Just let him take his anger out on the guy. Then we can just move on with this and get settled at the new location."

"Will I get to play with people with this move?" Sally says excited.

"Probably." Ben smiled at the little girl.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A loud knock on the door woke Ethan. No... it was more of a bang. Was it on the door? Ethan looked around. It was almost completely dark in here. His mind was numb and when he heard another bang, he quickly turned his head to look where he thought the noise came from. That was a bad idea. The room started to spin. When he put his hands against his head, he felt a sort of... sticky liquid? He brought his hands to his face and saw red. His body was almost completely numb. He put his knees towards his chest and held his head. That was even more painful than just sitting there. Once he touched his legs, a burning pain ached in his legs. If there was more light he could see what was wrong with him.

"You're not beautiful." He heard a voice. It was a soft voice that made him question if he even heard it. Ethan tried to speak but pain erupted in his throat and head his hands went to his mouth and his eyes widened. His tongue was cut out. "At least... not yet." Ethan heard the voice again.

"Who's there?"

"I'll make you beautiful."

It was louder this time. Was the owner of the voice getting closer? Was there a mic that was just getting louder? No. This didn't sound like there was a speaker. This sounded... eerie. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?" His voice a bit shaky now. He pressed closer to the wall and his back ached like none other. All he heard was a laughter... The kind that echoed through the room. A sick and twisted laughter. A shadow appeared but... it wasn't a dark shadow. This person was as white as a piece of paper. As the man got closer, Ethan could make out more of his features. His eyes wide and his smile... it was way too big to be real. Was he dreaming? Was this just a bad dream? He saw the flash of something shiny come out of the middle pocket of the man's jacket and that's when Ethan realized the man had a knife.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

The voice sounded insane. The skin around his eyes like charcoal. "You're... hideous. Who did that to you?" Ethan asked worried.

"I look beautiful." The man said angrily before leaning down and getting in Ethan's face.

"Fuck you!" Ethan yelled before pushing the man. That was a mistake. His hands and arms ached and he wasn't as strong as he remembered being. How long had he been here?

The pale man with a crazed smile and rage that rivaled anyone slashed at Ethan, making another gash his arm. "Go to sleep!" The man yelled while stabbing Ethan in the heart until the light left Ethan's eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jeff looked at the dead man on the ground. It felt good to kill again. The only part that he didn't like was that he now had to be the clean up crew. Sighing, he dragged the man through the next room and into EJ's cleaning room, where he cleaned and parted the bodies.


End file.
